Such a valve is known, for example from WO 2011/045063 A1, and is used to adapt the transported fluid current and the supply pressure to the requirement of the at least one hydraulic consumer. The load pressure, in the case of several hydraulic consumers the highest load pressure, is reported back to the valve via a hydraulic load sensing system and is taken into consideration during the regulation of the pressure in such a manner that given a load pressure close to or equal to the outflow pressure, a pressureless circulation, is adjusted via the relief stage. In as far as supply pressure is required by the hydraulic consumer and the load pressure rises in a corresponding manner, the relief stage is closed again and the pilot control stage and the main control stage assume their particular control position. In this manner the power loss in the hydraulic system can be reduced for supplying pressure to the at least one hydraulic consumer.